The Fate Of Ahsoka Tano
by callista 101
Summary: After order 66 is executed Ahsoka Tano finds herself crash landing on a mysterious jungle planet. Please read and review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

The Fate Of Ahsoka Tano

Authors note: this is my first story and I am really excited about it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Any refrences or names that I use are property of George Lucas

Chapter 1-

Ahsoka Tano woke up to a blinding light, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling. Her body felt cold and numb from the wind. Back resting on something soft and warm. Slowly, tentatively, she sat up only to be blasted with a shot of cold air in her face.

Flustered but alive Ahsoka took a look around, eyes widening in shock. _Where am I? How did I get here? _Questions bubbled in her mind as she saw the most beautiful landscape stretched out in front of her. Golden sand shimmered underneath her scuffed leather boots, up over her head the sky was filled with white, fluffy clouds like marshmallow. And ahead of her, was a bustling jungle crawling with birds. Calling and flying in all directions in and out of trees that were higher than the tallest buildings on Coruscant.

Coruscant.

Her mind wandered searching for the answers she so desperately seeked.

Flashback.

_Screams, her own and of those dying all around her. Clones and Jedi. Her friends her family. They were dying betrayed gunned down. She ran, ran faster and faster, she had to get away from the death the pain the suffering. She screamed and cried as soon as her ship entered hyperspace as she escaped all on her own. She was alone probably the last of the Jedi left._

End of flashback.

Alone. That's what she was now, alone, lonely, likely to never see anyone ever again.

_No _she told herself _NO!_ Things were fine now at least the Jedi weren't totally extinct not yet it was time to fulfil her destiny.

She strode off at full pace straight into the jungle she had no idea which way to go or even which planet she was on. Her ship was ruined there was no way she was leaving that way. All she could do now was keep on walking. Left, right, left, right. Her feet trudged through the demanding jungle. Her feet were blistered, her arms were scratched. And she carried on walking.

Snap!

Then she stopped.

Snap!

She heard it again. She immediately crouched into a fighting position ready for whatever was coming. Bracing herself she stood her ground.

A/N thanks for reading hope you like it feel free to review and there will be more on the way.

Callista 101


	2. Chapter 2

The Fate of Ahsoka Tano

Authors note: This is the second chapter in my first story, but before I start writing I want to thanks to LadyInuara for writing my first review, I also want to thank everyone who read the chapter because it's made me more confident when I write. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Any names or references I use are the property of George Lucas

Chapter 2- A New Friend

Ahsoka's heart beat faster, beads of sweat running down her face. She waited for whatever was coming towards her. Seconds felt like minutes, time dragged slowly by. Then the bushes in front of her parted as a young boy stepped through them. He stopped suddenly when he saw her.

Ahsoka's eyes danced over the boy's features, his brown hair was tousled from the wind, and his face was smudged with dirt as were his clothes. But his eyes, they were crystal clear blue. But filled with compassion.

He looked at her curiously then he said 'Hi'. It was quiet, barely a whisper.

'Hi' she replied surprised by the croak in her voice._ No wonder._ She thought._ My throat feels like sandpaper._

'Come with me. I'll get you something to drink'. The boy told her, slowly reaching for her hand. She didn't pull away there was something about him, something _familiar._ His grip on her hand was tender and warm. He turned to lead her through the foliage and without saying another word Ahsoka followed closely behind him.

They had been walking for about an hour, hands still linked. All attempts at conversation had been quickly subverted. Mostly by Ahsoka herself she didn't want to tell this _boy_ everything about her. _Boy _even though he was probably the same age as her, he still lacked any real knowledge. She had been in countless battles put her life on the line more than it was required. But she still did it. And what was he a young boy who had managed to stay on a deserted planet throughout the entire war. _Pathetic. No wait if there was one thing Master Skywalker taught me it was to never judge someone because it's likely you don't have the full story yet._ Ahsoka now resolved doubled her pace. She nearly stepped on the boys heels startling him. _Patience. _She thought._ We'll get there. Eventually._ She couldn't help that last part it just slipped out. As if he somehow sensed her thoughts, the boy sped up as they reached a clearing.

Then out of nowhere appeared a small village surrounding a lake. The water glistened and sparkled against the warm sun. Small children ran along the water's edge as they splashed each other. There were women absently watching the children as the talked about the day's events. Ahsoka walked calmly down to the water's edge she then scoped up the water in her hands and drunk it down quickly.

'So, Whats your name then?' he asked her.

'Ahsoka Tano' she replied between mouthfuls of water. 'Whats yours?' she asked him not skipping a gulp.

'Liam Mayhew' he replied.

Ahsoka stopped drinking then she'd had her fill but she didn't get up from the water's edge. Instead she stared at the feral young girl staring back at her.

'How did you get here?' Liam asked her when she didn't answer he called her name 'Ahsoka, Ahsoka!'

That woke her up from her trance. 'Oh, um… sorry I was just thinking' she replied standing up.

Liam shook his head and gestured to one of the other women. A tall brown haired girl stood and walked over to them, he sharp blue eyes stared directly into Ahsoka searching for any hint as to who she was.

'Callista this is Ahsoka, Ahsoka this is my twin sister Callista' he said introducing them to each other. Callista still stared at her as if trying to find something in her mind. Liam carried on undisturbed 'Callie could you show Ahsoka around the place and meet us all at the camp fire tonight'.

'Sure' she replied turning gesturing for Ahsoka to follow her. Behind them Liam smiled and went off about his duties.

A/N thank you for reading my second chapter please review.

Callista 101


End file.
